fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bixanna
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 22 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Seith Magic (Human Possession) Eye Magic (Figure Eyes) |Character2 = Lisanna Strauss |Kanji2 = リサーナ・ストラウス |Romaji2 = Risāna Sutorausu |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Animal Soul) |Image Gallery = Bixanna/Image Gallery }} Bixanna (Bickslow x Lisanna) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Bickslow and Lisanna Strauss. About Bickslow and Lisanna Bickslow Bickslow (ビックスロー Bikkusurō) is a 22 year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up the Thunder God Tribe. Bickslow is a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in a mohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow’s large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes’ sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards. His black Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the upper part of his own tongue, often visible due to him sticking it out. Until recently, Bickslow applied dark nail polish to his fingernails. Bickslow’s upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see, but preventing others from being affected by his Figure Eyes. He wears large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark “X”, reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, Bickslow dons a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an “X” formation. Such pants are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves. Bickslow has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally and sticking his tongue out. He enjoys fighting and dislikes weak people, as shown when he said that he didn't consider weak people to be his nakama. He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during his and Freed's "fight" against Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona, where Freed suggested the girls to wear something over their revealing bikinis before engaging in battle. Bickslow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better that way. Like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow holds great respect for Laxus Dreyar. He was willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus's command, and he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov had excommunicated Laxus from the guild after the events of the Battle of Fairy Tail. During the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages of the guild. Bickslow also seems to also have a lighthearted and carefree personality, when he and Happy were seen teasing Lucy about Loke. Also, he can get angry in a sort of comedic way- when Loke called Bickslow weak, as opposed to his dolls, he threw a fit. Bickslow refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies". They, in turn, tend to repeat the last words in most of his sentences in an echoing manner. He claims to like souls, which fits in with his two types of Magic; but expressed a dislike for a currently unknown Magic, called "White Magic". Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. History Bickslow's History Bickslow's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Lisanna's History Sometime during her younger years, Lisanna’s parents died. At one point in time, as Mirajane defeated the demon in her village and gained its abilities, Lisanna and her siblings left the village, being feared by its inhabitants. Eventually, with Lisanna being around eleven years old at that time, they reached the Fairy Tail Guild and even though Lisanna and Elfman got along well with everyone quickly, their older sister continued to be lonely. In order to change that, Lisanna and Elfman learnt their respective Take Over. In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and then Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm him down. However, Elfman's Beast Soul form hit her submissively and made her fly several meters away, just then, Elfman reverted to himself. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, the two are both part of the Fairy Tail guild. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Bickslow and Lisanna due to Freed and Evergreen being respectively paired up with Mirajane and Elfman, thus completely relating the Thunder God Tribe with the Strauss siblings, or because both are seen teasing Elfman and Evergreen over perceived mutual feelings at some point. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Along the way, Bickslow, Freed, and Gildarts see the alert signal and immediately head back to the island. He and Freed then arrive and take Levy, Lisanna, and Panther Lily's place in their battle against Rustyrose. Bickslow attacks with a Baryon Formation, but Rustyrose escapes and creates Belfast of the Hurricane. However, since it was an inanimate object, Bickslow manages to take control of its soul and tells it to crush and destroy itself. This allows him to create an opening for Freed to injure Rustyrose significantly. He and Freed then stand over Rustyrose and state that he is not getting off, since he hurt their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Rustyrose then uses the attack Ghosts of Brittia on Bickslow and Freed and the ghosts produced begin to wrap around Bickslow and Freed's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Bickslow is later seen collapsing when Azuma destroys the Great Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 After Azuma's defeat, he and Freed regain their power and attack Rustyrose together. Rustyrose summons his Tower of Dingir to capture them as well as Lisanna, Panther Lily and Levy. Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to take control of Elfman, who attacks Rustyrose and releases him and the others from Rustyrose's Magic. Then, with Freed and Lisanna, they defeat Rustyrose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 Grand Magic Games Arc After Cana's triumph at the Pandemonium event, Lisanna teams up with The Thunder God Tribe, spying on the members of Raven Tail to make sure they don't try anything during the battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, page 16 After the weeding out of Ivan's illusion, involving a depiction of him defeating Laxus single-handedly, Lisanna is shocked to see that all of the Team Raven Tail members were defeated by Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 References Navigation Category:Under Construction Category:Bixanna Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help